dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Abbey of the Everyman
The Abbey of the Everyman, or simply the Abbey, is a religious order in the world of the ''Dishonored'' franchise, spread and enforced by Overseers and headed by the High Overseer. Based in the cities of Whitecliff and Dunwall, the Abbey's ideology centers on the belief that "the universe is unknowably vast and swarming with all manner of dangerous spirits and forces, most of which are hostile to man's existence". The primary goal of the Abbey is to stand against the Outsider, but it is also tasked with civil matters, such as officiating marriages and regulating the Isles' calendar and the Fugue Feast.The Fugue Feast (book) Under Lord Regent Hiram Burrows, the Overseers of the Abbey are granted the full authority of a civilian police force. The High Overseer during the early events of Dishonored is Thaddeus Campbell, who remains in command until he is neutralized by Corvo Attano. This act throws the Abbey into a state of disarray. Shortly after the elimination of Campbell, Loyalist Teague Martin is named the new High Overseer through blackmail but as his role was short-lived and illegal, the official successor to Thaddeus Campbell is Yul Khulan. History Foundation, Rectification War, and White Cliff High Overseer John Clavering ordered the Abbey to be built in Dunwall, starting in 1701, and in 1705, the Abbey entered the Rectification War,Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives a "large unifying conflict" against the other religions of the area. In this conflict, the offending groups were quashed by the Abbey.Developer Commentary - Religion, part 1Developer Commentary - Religion, part 3The war was ended in 1708 by the Siege of White Cliff, during which a great number of heretics were "cleansed" by the early Abbey in the town of Whitecliff. Several days of sermons followed, which were transcribed into the Abbey's holy book. It was in this year that the Abbey's construction was completed. High Overseers and the Base of Power The Abbey's first High Overseer was presumably Benjamin Holger, who was stabbed in the eye during the siege.Notable Clergy: Benjamin Holger High Overseers who have succeeded Holger include John Clavering, Falke Barrowe, Abram Templeton, Francis Perry, Steven Gainsford, Scott Grafton, Rhye Mattson, Tynan Wallace, Gerard, Thaddeus Campbell (1818-1837), Teague Martin (1837) and Yul Khulan (1837-1852). A list of notable clergy in the Abbey can be found here. The Abbey is centered in Whitecliff, where the invocation ceremony for new Overseers occurs, as well as in Dunwall, where the Office of the High Overseer is located in Holger Square. The old Abbey, their main place of congregation, is also located in Dunwall but was shuttered during the time of plague and the reign of the Lord Regent.Developer Commentary - The Abbey's location The Abbey is divided between the Overseers and the Oracular Order, an all-female order based in Gristol and Serkonos, headed by a High Oracle, and tasked with interpreting prophecies. Delilah's Coup During the Dunwall coup in 1852, High Overseer Yul Khulan managed to escape to safety and later rallied a force of overseers to assault Dunwall Tower and Delilah's coven. The attack proved to be disastrous as Delilah controlled a number of clockwork soldiers, which are completely impervious to the effect of music boxes. Most of the overseers were slaughtered by the killing machines or turned to stone by the witches. Yul Khulan was dragged away and killed inside Dunwall Tower. His body was propped up in the grand hall, to act as a trap to whomever try to enter the tower. It is revealed that, Emily Kaldwin, after being restored to the Throne, has ordered the dissolution of the Abbey and confiscated all of their treasures, official or hidden.Dishonored: The Veiled Terror, Chapter 3 Beliefs The Abbey has no stated deity (and indeed opposes worship in the traditional sense), although it places special importance on astrological and cosmological movements - the organization regulates the calendar based on the observation of cosmological signs,The High Overseer and in eulogies, the deceased is bade to "fade and merge with the Cosmos".[[Loudspeaker/Announcements|Loudspeaker Announcement:"May the High Overseer's spirit fade and merge with the Cosmos."]] The Abbey follows a strict set of doctrines known as the Seven Strictures, which dictate how followers of the Abbey should conduct themselves. Citizens are encouraged to place all their devotion and faith in the institution of the Abbey, particularly the High Overseer. Thus, the Abbey is generally regarded as a spiritual watchdog. According to developer Harvey Smith, the Abbey believes that the world was created when "the Void issued forth the worlds and stars, swirling around that great, birthing abyss". He also states that the followers of the Abbey believe that "plants and animals arose from the primordial chaos, with humanity separating itself from the beasts of the earth. Dread spirits poured forth from the Void and set about plaguing all men and women, attempting to create discord in their hearts. And since creation, the entirety of the Cosmos has been slowly returning to the Void, pulled back toward eventual destruction".Developer Commentary - Creation Story The Abbey permits no other religions and opposes all acts of magic and witchcraft, in addition condemning those who diverge from the Abbey's ways. As the Outsider is the source of all magic in the world, the Abbey disavows him and actively combats his temptation of mortals. The Abbey practices the burning of witches and heretics even in the industrialized age, as well as the destruction of supernatural objects, such as runes and bone charms.More Tools Conversely, the Abbey is generally accepting of technology, with electrical lighting and broadcast systems common in the Office of the High Overseer. The Abbey even states that the technological progress of the present time eliminates any excuse for the practice of witchcraft.The Bone Charm Situation Authority After the assassination of Empress Jessamine Kaldwin and the ascension of Hiram Burrows to Lord Regent, the Overseers are given leave to work with impunity within Dunwall and are on occasion deployed to act as police alongside the City Watch.[[Loudspeaker/Announcements|Loudspeaker Announcement: "...in this continuing crisis, the Overseers of the Abbey of the Everyman remain in service of the state, and are empowered to enforce whenever and wherever necessary..."]] The Abbey has the authority to prosecute civilians for religious crimes and sentence guilty parties at their discretion - logs found in library at the Office of the High Overseer note that seizure of property,Confiscation Log 2749 financial recompense,Disclosure Log 965 public humiliation, service to the Order, prison time, and executionDeposition Log 73826 are all sentences that have been carried out by the Abbey. With this extended authority, the Overseers become fanatical in their efforts to cleanse Dunwall of occult practices. The Heart tells Corvo that "the Abbey is dark - its doors are locked, and no more the great sermons. The Overseers have taken to the streets".[[The Heart/Quotes#Multiple Environments|''"The Abbey is dark - its doors are locked, and no more the great sermons. The Overseers have taken to the streets."]] Practices The Trials of Aptitude Children who have the "proper inclination" for the position of Overseer are "marked" by the Abbey and observed for several months to "determine whether this inclination is supported by cosmological conditions and other signs, ongoing throughout the year". Those found to be worthy are abducted from their homes and, after several months of spiritual preparation, make a pilgrimage to Whitecliff. There they undergo the Trials of Aptitude, which determine who among them is worthy to become an Overseer, and who must be "put down".The Trials of Aptitude The Feast of Painted Kettles and the Dance of Investiture In the event of an acting High Overseers' death, a group known as the Ascending Circle made up of senior Overseers, Vice Overseers from various enclaves, senior Sisters of the Oracular Order and the High OracleDeveloper Commentary - Ascending Circle[[Loudspeaker/Announcements|Loudspeaker Announcement: ''"Attention Dunwall Citizens: The Ascending Circle has chosen Teague Martin to be High Overseer. Let us praise their choice. The Dance of Investiture will take place without delay."]] announces the Feast of Painted Kettles, commencing deliberations over who should be appointed to the position of High Overseer. When a new High Overseer is chosen, a ceremony called the Dance of Investiture commences. The Fugue Feast The Fugue Feast occurs after midnight on the last day of the calendar year, a period which is said to exist outside time. Any events that occur during this period are not recognized to have ever happened, giving the population free reign to commit inappropriate, immoral, and sometimes criminal acts without official consequence. Although it is unknown if the Fugue Feast is strictly a religious holiday, it falls to the High Overseer to officiate the ceremony, and to the Overseers to observe cosmological signs, which determine when the new year begins. Trivia *The symbol of the Abbey is a capital C with what appears to be a trident passing through it. This symbol features heavily within the Abbey, from its use on ink fountains to tablecloths, and the masks and uniforms worn by the Overseers. **According to Harvey Smith, the symbol used by the Abbey was based off of a farming fork. https://twitter.com/Harvey1966/status/745580725257248768 *According to Harvey Smith, there was a time in which "people just joined" the Abbey, and children were not taken from their homes.Developer Commentary - The Abbey of the Everyman *High Overseer Campbell is skeptical of Sokolov technologies. *The Abbey forbids the consumption of rats, though rat skewers can be found in numerous areas of Dunwall and Karnaca. *Sokolov performed rituals under the old Abbey while it was shuttered in order to contact the Outsider.[Shrines/Speeches#The Royal Physician|''"Sokolov believes there are specific words and acts that can compel me to appear before him.[...He performs disgusting rituals beneath the old Abbey."'']] *According to Harvey Smith, most major cities have a Vice Overseer, while smaller towns have an Overseer who tend to the chapels or outposts there.Developer Commentary – Overseer References es:Abadía de Quídam ru:Аббатство Обывателей pl:Kongregacja Wszechludzi fr:Abbaye du Quidam it:Abbazia dell'Uomo Qualunque zh:众生修道院 Category:Lore Category:Spoilers